


UnderAU One Shots

by FukurouHoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, All au book, F/F, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is Selectively Mute, Future Telling Tag Update: Hinthintbromalgamatehinthint, Gen, I don't want you dudes mad at me okay, I'm horrible at puns, M/M, Multi, No hate on underlust/undertail so don't do it, Other, Post Pacifist Route, Smut, Some of these tag updates tell the future, cuteness, doNT DO IT BROS, doNT HATE ON UL, floof so cute yer teeth rot, hinthintoutofvacaydayshinthint, no genocide here (yET), oc named Lillie, oooOoooooOoh spoopy, possible x readers if you guys will reQUEST THEM, same goes for x author stuff cause who wants to see who I pair myself with yo?, this is for you guys after all!!, warnings in each chapter if necessary, your request doesn't have to be a romantic fluff/smut it can be Platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot
Summary: One shots about the Underverse! Requests are Open!





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all mah kouhais (dat's you guys--)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+mah+kouhais+%28dat%27s+you+guys--%29).



Okay, here's my request page, just send me a ship (or character) and I'll write a one shot on it.

One condition though. No fontcest. I don't ship it. Now, sans x au sans, or papy x au papy, sure I'll write it.

Edit: Okay, lemme just clarify something, HoneyMustard, Edgeberry, and any au variations of Sans/Papyrus is fine, the only ones I don't want are classiccest, swapcest, fellcest, things like that. anything that isn't like that is fine! 


	2. Bloody Mustard - Classic!Sans x Underfell!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Classic decides to visit the Fellbros and pull a prank on Fell!Pap.
> 
> Or Classic pretending to be Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how good this is, but I hope you like it! I tried hard. (;ω;)

**_// Requested! Send moar in people! I don't bite! //_ **

 

Classic Sans POV

_Yesterday, I had decided to visit Fell and Red, just cause I was bored, and needed some time to calm down, ya know._

_Well, something I didn't expect from Red was for him to ask me to act like him._

_Sure, it's simple, but unexpected. So I do. Here's what happened._

 

"SANS! YOU LAZY PIECE OF SH*T! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"M-M'kay, B-Boss," I stuttered, shuffling to my sentry station almost tripping over Red's sneakers, and Fell walked away after that.

Red was happy with how things went, so he kissed my nose cavity, making me blush.

"Th-thanks, Classic," He said. 

"Yer welcome, Red," I gave his sweaty forehead a quick peck and went on my merry way, (after giving him his clothes back), to Grillby's. 


	3. Undertale!Sans x Pregnant!OC - Ft. slight Papyton implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which author is bored and makes an OC x character one shot----
> 
> The OC used in this one shot belongs to Author_Samaa, and aside from the plot, is the only thing author claims ownership of.
> 
> Lillie's stats:
> 
> LV: 1  
> EXP: 0  
> HP: 700  
> ATK: 20  
> DEF: 60
> 
> The sentence it shows when she is "checked":
> 
> Sans: *Your mate who you wish to protect.  
> Papyrus: *The mate of your brother who wishes to keep your brother happy.  
> Undyne: *Your second in command who will risk her life for you.  
> Alphys: *Your best friend who watches Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with you.  
> Frisk: *Sans' mate who will protect Sans at any cost.  
> Chara: *The one whose mate you killed. You feel your sins crawling on your back.  
> Asgore: *the Co Captain of the Royal Guard who was raised by Gerson, she will put her life on the line for yours if need be.  
> Toriel: *The friend you needed when Asgore made his choice.  
> Gerson: *The Dragon you raised as your own. 
> 
> Magic Color: Orange  
> Main Magic: Illusionary Magic (Creates Illusions)  
> Secondary Magic: Gaster Blasters/Fireballs  
> Tertiary Magic: Healing/Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillie is pronounced Lye Lee and she's quite similar to Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon, but that's only in the looks area. Her personality is kind of like Undyne's and Alphys mixed, except she's 75% Alphys and 25% Undyne, personality wise. She is also Undyne's second in command of the Royal Guard, and has a scar over her left eye, and over her lips.

"Saaans?" The mother-to-be dragon asked, somewhat panicky.

She's a Night Fury Dragon monster. The only one of dragon-monsterkind. Her name is Lillie (pronounced Lye-lee) Nightfury.

"sorry, sweetcheeks, i wazzat grillby's later than normal. how's the bebs?" The skeletal monster smiled down at her with a sweet smile, gently placing his phalanx on her bump.

"Bebs're fine, Kai," she smiled through the slight pain. "The're kickin' lik' som'thin' fierce, though."

"awwwh," he cooed, moving to sit and then put the dragoness into his lap, before speaking in a babyish tone to her slightly glowing stomach. "don't hurt yer momma, kiddos. daddy doesn't know what he'd do wit'out 'er."

"Sans Malakai Serif, you softy," She giggled, before peppering his cheekbone in kisses. "I love love love love looooove you, hun."

"i love love love love looooove you too, sweetcheeks," Sans smiled back at his girlfriend.

"SAAAANS!"

"yeah, bro?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! I HAVE A STOMACH THAT I DID NOT SUMMON!"

"Hehehehehe, seems like 'the great papyrus' is mothering skele-ghost bebs~" the dragoness smirked, as her boyfriend went to see what was going on.

"sweetcheeks is right, boss. congrats, yer a mom," Sans said, quickly escaping to his heavily pregnant (it's mostly because she's having triplets, she's actually only three months along) girlfriend as his brother screamed curses at him. "whew, i sure dodged a bullet on that one."

"That ye did, Kai-kai, " Lillie smiled, hugging her boyfriend, her ears twitching happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading!
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> P. s. if you want more Lillie, just let me know!


	4. BlackCherry (Dom!UF!Sans) SMUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠warnings include:  
> -kidnapping kink  
> -light bdsm  
> -master/pet kink  
> -dom/sub  
> -ecto-dick  
> -ecto-vagina  
> -ecto-tongue⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon! ❤ thank you for requesting!

Black was doing his royal guard duties as usual, when out of nowhere he got snatched, and when he finally stopped feeling like he was falling, he realized he was in a cellar. It looked familiar but also not, then, out of nowhere he was struck and passed out.

(Red's POV)

'oh? no fight? huh oh well. 's for the best then.' Red thought after he knocked Black out and tied him to the four poster bed.

It took Black about fifteen minutes to wake up again. but when he did, he began squirming.

(Black's POV)

'ugh m'head hurts. wait. where am I?' He thought as he squirmed.

"awww, black, yer squirmin' for me already?" The familiar voice of Red rang through the room.

"WHY AM I TIED UP, RED?" He asked.

"ah-ah ahhh~ it's master," Red tutted.

"WHY AM I TIED UP, _MASTER_?" Black corrected himself, with sarcasm.

"today's yer lucky day, pet. i'm gunna fuck you until i hear you say 'master's tha best' got it?" Red demanded.

Black didn't want to admit it, but he was already on the brink of an orgasm. He knew he wouldn't last long. What he didn't know before this was how hot Red was as a dom. He thought Red would be inexperienced. Boy howdy, was he wrong.

"but first, master's gunna give the pet a choice. d'ya wanna suck me off first or d'ya wan' me ta jus' go ahead and fuck you mercilessly into this bed and make you scream so loud even the humans can hear ya~?" Red asked, as he trailed his phalanges to the insides of Black's sensitive rib cage.

Black had to choke back the loud moan he knew wanted to make an appearance. "S-SUCK Y-YOU O-OFF, _MASTER_ ," He stuttered, and immediately cursed himself for doing so.

Red immediately pulled down his black and yellow shorts, his cherry red ecto-dick glowing brightly as it stood proudly, pre already dribbling from it. "color?"

"ORANGE, " Black immediately responded, confidently, as Red untied him, before Black began licking the tip of Red's erect penis, causing said skeleton to groan.

" _nnnggghh,_ there ya go, pet. deeper, yea?" Red moaned, and Black did as told, licking and sucking till he was deep-throating Red which of course made Red let out a strangled moan.

Black pulled back and began pumping Red's dick with his phalanx as well as sucking, and Red groaned louder now. " _mmmnnngh_ oh stars, i'm gettin' close, pet!"

Black hummed his approval, causing Red to moan even louder. "i'm close, _oh stars_ , i'm fuckin' close!"

Right then, Red orgasmed in Black's mouth. "swallow it, pet."

So he did. "color?"

With a heavy breath, Black responded, "ORANGE."

"tha's good, now i need ya to make an entrance for me, pet," Red demanded, adding a kiss to the teeth for niceties.

When Black formed the so-dark-it's-almost-black-but-it's-actually-purple entrance, all he said was, "ORANGE."

"good job, pet~" Red took Black's armor off at an agonizingly slow pace, making Black whine needily.

"PLEASE, MASTER, FUCK ME! _OH STARS_! FUCK ME INTO OBLIVION, MASTER!" Black repeated like it was a life saving mantra.

"color?"

"ORANGE, MASTER!"

"your wish?" Red lined his red cock up to Black's opening before continuing. "my command, pet."

When Red slammed his cock into Black's entrance, he slammed _hard_ , making Black yell out in pleasure.

Red soon found a rhythm, and after a few minutes Black moaned, "I'M CLOSE, MASTER~! _OOOHHHH STAARRSSS_  I'M CLOSE!"

"then cum for me, _pet_ ," Red purred, as he came.

Black moaned out for Red as he came undone.

"tha was fun," Red mumbled after he pulled out.

"IT WAS. HOW DID YOU KNOW I-?"

"-was into the kidnapping thing? slim said something about it," Red kissed Black's nasal cavity.

"THE DAMN LAZYBONES."

Red chuckled. "ya sore anywhere?"

"NO, I AM FINE," Black smirked. "I DIDN'T KNOW _YOU_ COULD DOM, THOUGH."

"s'not somethin' I do everyday, but s'possible," Red explained, as he cuddled Black in a spooning position. "usually m'too lazy to, ya musta caught me on a good day today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for supporting this work! 
> 
> Toodles!


	5. Background Info about Lillie as an fyi thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Author is being nice and not leaving you guys blank on Lillie and her back story and shit like that.

Lillie Nightfury

19 years (human aging system)

200 years (dragon monster aging system) 

Female

Nightfury Dragon monster

anthromorphic black dragon with lime green sclera, and emerald green irises, left eye is scarred, lips are also scarred due to an accident with Undyne as children.

Gerson is her only known guardian. He raised her after finding her alone in Hotlands when she was attempting to steal from Muffet. 

Her best friends are Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Grillby, Papyrus, and Napstablook.

She has a crush on Sans. 

 

Lillie's stats:

LV: 1  
EXP: 0  
HP: 700  
ATK: 20  
DEF: 60

The sentence it shows when she is "checked" by these people:

Sans: *Your mate who you wish to protect.

Papyrus: *The mate of your brother who wishes to keep your brother happy.

Undyne: *Your second in command who will risk her life for you.

Alphys: *Your best friend who watches Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with you.

Frisk: *Sans' mate who will protect Sans at any cost.

Chara: *The one whose mate you killed. You feel your sins crawling on your back.

Asgore: *the Co Captain of the Royal Guard who was raised by Gerson, she will put her life on the line for yours if need be.

Toriel: *The friend you needed when Asgore made his choice.

Gerson: *The Dragon you raised as your own.

Magic Color: Orange  
Main Magic: Illusionary Magic (Creates Illusions)/Persuasion Magic (can persuade people to do as she says)   
Secondary Magic: Gaster Blasters/Fireballs  
Tertiary Magic: Healing/Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for the support! 
> 
> Toodles!


	6. Bonus Clip! -- I mean Chapter-- Bonus Chapter!  (Ink Sans x Child!Paperjam x Error Sans)  (this doubles as a request buuuuut I had this idea anyways---)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as a thank you to all you kouhais, I've decided to write this! (I got a request for Ink x Error, and I instantly thought of Ink and Error raising Paperjam and yeah this was born)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Paperjam is just an infant so yeah-- he's a cutie, okay I can't help iiiittttt?!

Ink watched as Paperjam slowly stood on his feet, using the couch to keep him steady.

"You can do it, Jammy! Mommy's gotcha!" Ink cheered the standing infant on as he took a step toward the colorful skeleton and promptly fell on his bottom, and began crying for Ink. "Aww, it's okay, Jam-Jam."

"You DiD beTTeR ThIs TImE ThAn You DiD LasT TiMe, J-Jammy," Error smiled at the small baby in his husband's arms.

"Mommy's got you," Ink rocked the infant slowly whilst shushing him. "You're getting better, Jammy. Mommy's proud of you."

"mwah mwah?" Paperjam babbled, asking for a kiss.

"Of course you can have kisses from Mommy!" Ink giggled before pressing butterfly kisses all over Paperjam's face.

All Error thought when he watched them was how lucky he was to have them. **_Both of them._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for the support! 
> 
> Toodles!


	7. Dating..... Restart! (Frisk/Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request from a lovely human and I hope this pleases you!
> 
> Bold italics is Frisk's signing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings Included:  
> Frisk/Papyrus
> 
> Added Notes/Tags that I haven't put in the works tags:  
> -Frisk Uses Sign Language  
> -Frisk is selectively mute  
> -Frisk is female  
> -Cinnamon Roll Papyrus  
> -Flirty Frisk  
> -Post-Pacifist Route

'Papy told me to meet him here.... where is he?' Frisk thought to herself as she waited for the tall skelebro.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!" Frisk turned at the sound of her best friend with a smile.

**_Were you waiting long, Papyrus?_ **   


"NO, I JUST ARRIVED AT THIS VERY INTRIGUING LOCATION," The skeleton said.

_**So what did you need? It sounded seriously urgent.** _   


"YOU REMEMBER OUR DATE? AND HOW I SAID MY FEELINGS FOR YOU WERE PLATONIC?" Papyrus stuttered, nervously.

'who is this and where's the great papyrus? papy is never nervous!'

_**Don't be nervous, Papyrus! Yes, I remember.... Why are you asking?** _   


"WELL, I UM...... I LIED. MY FEELINGS WERE ROMANTIC. I JUST DID NOT KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU UNTIL NOW. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE M-"

Frisk had motioned for him to stop talking.

**_Lean down here, you're too tall!_ **   


So he did and Frisk immediately pressed her lips to Papyrus' teeth.

_**That's how you tell someone you like them, silly.** _   


"THAT'S HOW? CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO IT THIS TIME?"

_**Sure!** _   


So he did. "MWAH!"

_**You did it!** _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Usual, thank you for the support of this work! 
> 
> Toodles!


	8. Dinner for Two! (Mystery Canon Character/Author) Fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didja guess who it was? from the hint?
> 
>  
> 
> yes? 
> 
>  
> 
> No? 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe? 
> 
>  
> 
> It's Burgerpants!
> 
> He's so interesting and I never see any fanfics about him so I wanted to write something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting facts I probably should mention:  
> -In this book, Author-chan is monster. (Yes, I am actually a human, I just don't want to write myself as one. It's too much work.)  
> -This is Fluff. Yes, I know I just stated the obvious.  
> -Author is not using her real name here. (The name I used is part of my middle name) Lynne is the alias I chose. (if you've read my Slumber Party otp prompt, you know my middle name)  
> -If you haven't noticed, Lynne is Nice Cream Guys sister.  
> -NCG's name is Rupert. BP's is Felix.  
> -I actually like the anime and songs mentioned in this story. The anime is only 12 episodes long however. It's a very good anime. 
> 
> Headcanons used:  
> -Burgerpants can COOK. He can do anything from simple toast to exquisite five star meals. He just chose to work for Mettaton.  
> -Lynne is also five star chef material, she is just lazy. She doesn't like showing off.  
> -Lynne can't make Nice Cream if it were to save her life.
> 
> Added facts:
> 
> Stats for Lynne-
> 
> LV: 1  
> EXP: 0  
> HP: 500  
> ATK: 6  
> DEF: 12
> 
> The sentence that shows when she is "checked":
> 
> Burgerpants: Your mate. You wish to protect her.
> 
> Nice Cream Guy: Your baby sister. You must protect her.
> 
> Sans: Your friend. You treat her like the sister you always wanted.
> 
> Papyrus: Your culinary friend. You cook with her when she isn't being lazy.
> 
> Undyne: Your neighbor. You don't know her well enough, but Lillie trusts her.
> 
> Lillie: Your best friend. You would kill for her. 
> 
> Magic Color: Sky Blue  
> Main Magic: Healing/Fire  
> Secondary Magic: Barrier/Earth (She can use the earth's soil as either a weapon or defense)   
> Tertiary Magic: Teleportation (Sans' so called "shortcuts")/Gravity Magic (Sans and Papyrus' "blue magic" that controls the gravity of one's SOUL)

When Felix walked into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Lynne, he most definitely did not expect to hear Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides coming from their kitchen while she cooked and sang along in her unique alto voice. (she loves to cook but is usually too lazy to do so) What he did expect was to see her asleep on their well-loved four seater sofa that looked like it came from a group of hippies.

"Whatcha cookin', good lookin'?" He asked, startling her, and she turned the volume down just as Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead started playing.

"Well, hello, handsome~" She smirked at him, her icy blue rabbit ears twitching. "How was Mettaton? Did he give you the breaks you asked for?"

"He did when I threatened to quit," Felix smiled when she gave him a quick kiss on his nose, his whiskers twitching as he smiled. "He literally told me that I could have tomorrow off too."

"He must love your work, then, Felix," Lynne smiled innocently.

"All I do for him is flip burgers, baby girl," He reminded her. "They don't know my masterful cooking like you do."

"Maybe you should show him?" She asked, thoughtfully. "Maybe if he knew how good you really are, he'd give you more breaks? If he doesn't though, he's gonna have a real bad time."

He chuckled, "Nah. I'll let it be a secret. So what's almost burnin'?"

She immediately pushed him away (lightly so she didn't hurt him even though she wouldn't or couldn't hurt even a fly) and went back to cooking. "Shoo, it's a surprise."

"Alright, baby girl," He kissed the top of her head and sat down at the table.

"Go to the living room! I'll call you when I'm- oh. I'm done!" She told him as she plated some food, and sat it in front of him and put her own plate next to his.

He pat his lap. "C'mon, baby girl."

She sat in his lap and kissed the whiskers on his cheek. "Guess what it is?"

"Hmmmm~ it looks like pasta," He chuckled.

"I make a lot of pasta, I know, Felix. I'm sorry," she pouted.

"Wasn't complaining, baby girl. I love it when you cook," He smiled. "Gives me a break."

"Guess what kind of pasta," She persuaded.

"Looks like lasagna with your special red sauce, and cheese all over it," He smirked.

"You got it right!" She giggled and he kissed her cheek, making her whiskers twitch. "Good job, Felix!"

"Let's eat before it gets cold," he dug into the food and moaned his approval. "Delicious, baby girl, as always!"

* * *

   


After they ate, Felix grabbed her phone from the counter, picked her up and took her to their couch, before starting Netflix. "Whatcha wanna watch, baby girl?"

"Anime!" She chirped. "Mmmm... Demon King Daimao!"

"You got it," He picked the anime and started it.

* * *

   


By the time episode six ended, she was curled in his lap, asleep with her head on his chest. He turned the tv off, then slowly got up with her in his arms, and made his way to their bedroom, laid her down on their king sized bed, kissing her forehead before tucking her in and getting in bed himself, cuddling her, before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for your support of this work!
> 
> Toodles!


	9. Author's Note (I hate disappointing people TT~TT)

_**Okay, it's nearly 4 AM where I live, and I haven't slept. I also need to get up in four hours so that I can be a busybody.** _

 

**_ On top of that I have three requests, which i will try to write when I can. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for your support of this work! 
> 
> Toodles!


	10. Friendly Panic (Frisk & Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed writing this request. I don't have much experience writing Undyne, and yet I feel like I nailed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags not added:  
> -Undyne is spooky scary on accident  
> -Undyne is a softie  
> -Panic Attack  
> -Post-pacifist route (after many resets and genocide runs)   
> -small mention of genocide run
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:  
> -Frisk can check the stats of monsters outside of a confrontation  
> -Undyne is a softie on the inside. She doesn't /want/ to kill humans, but has to.   
> -Frisk only speaks when extremely comfortable around someone. For example, Frisk will talk to Toriel perfectly fine, but if Frisk isn't sure if they can trust someone around them, they will either whisper or just sign. More than likely, they'll sign.

Frisk and Undyne were just sitting under their umbrellas at the beach when Frisk asked, "Undyne?"

"Yea, punk?"

"I'm glad I met you guys," Frisk spoke easily. "Mom, Papy, Sans, Alphys, Ton-Ton, Dad, and all of monsterkind, I mean."

"We're all glad we met you too, punk!" Undyne smiled at the child, before she sighed. "Ya know, punk, I'm glad I gave you MERCY."

"Why's that?" Frisk asked, curiously.

"I hated my job," Undyne confessed. "I..... I guess I didn't want anymore LOVE."

Frisk gasped. "H-how much LOVE do you have?"

"Last I checked I had five," Undyne mumbled.

"M-may I?" Frisk asked.

"Sure, punk!"

Frisk checked Undyne's stats.

_Undyne **the Undying**_   
_LV: 12_   
_EXP: 500_   
_HP: 23000_   
_ATK: 41_   
_DEF: 19_   
_*Undyne, the fish who is your best friend **[that you have killed plenty of times]**._

Frisk backed away frantically, hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, punk! What's wrong?"

**_Your LOVE is higher than five!_ **

"How much higher?!" Now Undyne was panicking. "Wait, breathe, punk. I wouldn't hurt you."

Undyne tried to bring the child closer to her, but Frisk scooter away.

Undyne then checked her stats.

_Undyne_   
_LV: 5_   
_EXP: 50_   
_HP: 1500_   
_ATK: 50_   
_DEF: 20_

"See? I won't hurt you, nerd," She tried. Frisk didn't move forward.

Undyne then turned Frisk Green and moved to scoop Frisk into her lap. "I'm not gonna hurtcha, punk. We're besties."

Frisk sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Undyne shushed Frisk as she pet the child's hair. "You're okay, kid. C'mon, let's go swim before everyone gets here, alright?"

Frisk nodded and ran to the shore, just as Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Alphys began walking to shore.

**_Come on! Get in the water, Undyne!_ **

So she did. With a happy smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Usual, thank you for your support of this work!
> 
> Toodles!


	11. *Sixbones Blocks The Way (Sixbones & Author)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Sixbones/Bromalgamate. Zarla is amazing at angsty stuff like this. I hope I gave this amazing AU justice for this angst I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags not added:  
> -Sixbones AU  
> -Sixbones/Bromalgamate remembers certain people from their past  
> -Like Alphys, Undyne, Lillie, and Lynne for specific examples  
> -Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On

Alphys had been expecting Lynne in the Lab when she began the DT experiment, but she hadn't expected Sans to call her right as Lynne got there.

"help lynne bring paps in, she'll explain more, i'll be there soon," Sans demanded and hung up.

Alphys rushed to the door to see the short rabbit trying to carry the much taller skeleton but failing.

"Paps is Falling! Is there a-anything you can do?" Lynne cried.

Alphys hesitated as Sans popped into the lab. "she's right, al. paps is falling."

"I-I have a th-theory," Alphys finally stuttered.

"do it," Sans demanded.

"Bu-but there's n-no guarantee i-it will w-work!"

"Do it, Alph," Lynne hugged the small dinolizard.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Oh no, whathaveidone? ohnoohno!" Alohys sobbed under her desk in the above lab.

"Alphys?" Lynne asked from outside. "I haven't seen Sans or Paps in weeks, and I'm a little worried."

Alphys lets her in. "F-follow me, Ly-Lynne."

Alphys leads her down to the True Lab.

"The True Lab? Why are we- Sans?" Lynne asked once she heard the faint sound of Megalovania, but it was distorted. "Pap?"

Alphys backed away, "I h-have spaghetti!"

Lynne was confused but soon saw what looked like goop jump on her and the world turned black and white.

She saw the amalgamation of the skeleton brothers.

***Sixbones blocks the way!**

**FIGHT   [*]ACT   ITEM   MERCY**

She ACTed.

**ACT**

**[*]CHECK             JOKE 1**

**JOKE 2             JOKE 3**

She checked.

**Sixbones**

**LV: --      Atk: ?% &**

**HP: --     Def: !$#**

'What the?'

The amalgamate said, "LyNnE! sAvE uS!"

She expertly dodged their attacks, and then tried joking with them.

***One half liked your joke, the other half scowled.**

She dodged their attacks once more, and tried a different joke.

***Both halves liked your joke.**

She then spared them, and the world turned to normal. "S-Sans? Pap?"

"aLpHyS dId ThIs To Us!" The amalgamate said, pointing to the small dinolizard. "ShE dIdN't SaVe Us!"

"I-I tried!" Alphys cried. "I tr-tried everything!"

"YoU dIdN't TrY hArD eNoUgH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Thank you for your support of this work!
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
